Songs of Randomness
by lost-dark-soul
Summary: Gaara and the Shukaku looking for something to watch and Gaara picks music videos... Itachi catches Kisame singing in the shower... Yaoi
1. Gaara and Lee

Gonna put Song-Fics here since all I do is have my radio blasting so loud that my cousin can hear it two houses over.

Song- Bad Thouch by Bloodhound Gang.

Anime- Naruto.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**RATED T FOR LYRICS!**

~ "Talking."

~ 'Thoughts.'

~ **'****Tailed-Beast.'**

~_ Lyrics._

Enjoy!

Gaara was sitting in the living room drinking tea and surfing the channels on the television.

'SpongeBob?'

**'I rather watch grass grow then watch that stupid sponge.'**

Gaara flipped a few channels up, 'Deadliest Warrior?'

**'...'**

Gaara took that as a 'no' and changed the channel again, 'Umm... Barney... Hell no! I'm just gonna put it music videos.'

_"...Well now, we call this the act of mating, but there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about."_

Gaara looked at the television wide-eyed, drooping his drink and the remote to the floor.

_"Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds. I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns. Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time."_

**'I think you should change this bef...'**

The front door busted open and Lee ran in causing Gaara to jump.

"Gaara-kun! Temari said you wou-..."

Gaara picked up the remote in a hurry and pushed the power button repeatedly, his face turning red.

'TURN OFF! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'

The batteries fell out.

_"Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now."_

"Lee! I-I..."

Said ninja was staring at the video-playing box.

_"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas. But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory." So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship. Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip. So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll lovett it just like Lyle and then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files."_

**'You're gonna be in deep shit kid.'**

'No-one is talking to you!'

While Gaara and the One-tailed were auguring Lee was having... well, perverted thoughts about him and Gaara.

_"Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now."_

THUD!

**"KID SHUT THE HELL UP... The dude in the green fell."**

Gaara looked to were Lee was standing, now laying on the floor, he saw blood on his face and wait... he was smiling?

"What the...?"

The red head picked up the boy and laid him down on the sofa. He started to clean the blood.

'Did he have a nose-bleed or something cause there's no wound.'

**'HA! He's a freaking pervert! I bet he was thinking about you and the freaking song.'**

Gaara blushed the same shade of red as his hair.

'Lee is not a freaking perv! And why would he think of me?'

Gaara was too busy thinking about what the beast said that he didn't see Lee get up.

'Seriously Shukaku! Wh-'

Lee jumped the Jinchuuriki before he could finish.

"Gaara-kun umm, can we do a few things?"

Gaara looked at the ninja for a few minutes, his face turning red.

**"Just say yes you freaking idiot."**

_"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammal, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now."_

_~FIN_

* * *

Leigh- I wish we could put like fancy font when we put fin, that would be so awesome! I think I did okay, but now the song is stuck in my head. STUPID EARWORM!

Gaara- Awe... I wanted to see that episode of SpongeBob. :'(

Lee- We'll watch it Gaara-kun! ^_^

Gaara- Nah, I feel like watching X-Files again.

Lee- O/O

Leigh- Okay, have fun you two!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Itachi and Kisame

Sept. 9, 11

Song- Just Keep Swimming from Finding Nemo

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

~ "Talking."

~ 'Thoughts.'

~_ Lyrics._

Itachi woke to the sound of the rusty pipes, 'Kisame's already in the shower?' The Uchiha thought as he looked over to Kisame's side of the bedroom. The usually messy bed was made, almost perfectly, the dresser didn't have any clothes sticking out and all food stains were cleaned off the floor. 'Always quick to make Tobi clean if he wants to watch Disney movies...'

He rubbed the brigde of his nose and his eyes almost popped out, He moved his finger under his left eye... 'A FRICKIN' ZIT!' Itachi kicked off his blanket and ran to the bathroom, he reached for the nob but stopped half way. "...swimming..."

"What the?" Itachi pressed his ear against the door...

_Just keep swimming Just keep swimming Just keep swimming swimming swimming What do we do we swim, swim, swim..._

He quickly pulled away from the door and would have laughed if only he hadn't just woken up, insead he walked back to his bed, pulled out his camcorder from underneth it and walked into the bathroom ever so queitly. Kisame's shadow was barely visable from behind the blue curtain.

_Just keep swimming swimming swimming What do we do we swim, swim, swim OH HO HO How I love to swim When you WAAAAAANNTTT to swim you want to swim._

Then the water turned off and Itachi ran out to the living room to get the ten thousand ryo from Kakuzu, completely forgetting about the zit.

~Fin

* * *

Kisame: What the heck was that?

Leigh: I have no idea...

Itachi: You watched the movie again didn't you?

Leigh: ...My evil baby cousin made me!

Kisame: Evil baby? Have you been sniffing Sharpies again?

Leigh: Itachi is the one who bought them for me! -sniffes a purple Sharpie with Itachi-

Kisame: O_o

Leigh: Anyways time for the re...

Kisame: I think she fell asleep...

Itachi: For **BloodyBirthday**: no, it's all random.

Kisame: But Leigh _LOVES _Lee and Gaara so most of them might.

Itachi: And for **joela lim jia yi**: Leigh says thanks very, very, very much.


	3. Sai and Facebook

I don't know if this app on Facebook is real, I just got the idea from one that a friend uses, so... It's kinda short... Okay, it's really short.

* * *

Sai really didn't know why he let Naruto talk him into making a Facebook, it's pointless. Everything he puts, everyone already knows, but of course, Naruto wouldn't leave him alone so he made it to shut the blond up. And Sai'll be truthful about this, after making his account, he couldn't get off. I mean, how could he? Every frickin second the blond would sent him an invite to a game or to add an application.

And this minutes application was 'Metal Lyric Status Shuffler.' Sai's first thought, 'Finally! Something that's not completly stupid like that damnned BirdVille!'

Sai has updated his status, 'I like to party! You like to party! We like to party! All fucking year!' Via 'Metal Lyric Status Shuffler.

The teen refreshed the page seeing four comments on his status. One from Kiba complaining about exams coming up, one from Naruto asking what band sand that, and the last two were from Sasuke and Gaara saying 'Asking Alexandria dumbass.' Quickly getting bored Sai updated his status again.

Sai has updated his status, 'Well, I've fucked the queen, I've fucked Bach I've even sucked an old man's cock So what, so what.' Via 'Metal Lyric Status Shuffler.

'What the hell? How do you take it off?' Sai yelled inside his head as twenty comments appeared on his status. 'Oh shit!'

* * *

I'll add the 20 comments if I get reviews or Fav adds since I can't right now... Babysitting sucks, espceially if the brat repeats everything she hears.

Sai: Too much OOC Leigh, I would never add anthing Dickless sends me.

Naruto (A.K.A Dickless): Stop frickin calling me that or I'll have Leigh make you add another!

Sai: She wouldn't!

Leigh: I wouldn't Sai, don't worry.

Naruto: I'll have Lee have hot sex with Gaara if you do...

Leigh: Whatever you say then Naru! -fangirl scream-

Sai: -walkes away- Damn yaoi fangirl...


End file.
